Buck
Buck '''(full name '''Buckminster) is a male weasel that lived in the underground Dinosaur World. He made his appearence in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. He is voiced by Simon Pegg. Buck had fallen into the underground realm of dinosaurs in his past, and had run into trouble quickly, as a giant Baryonyx, who he named "Rudy" attacked him, taking Buck's eye. To bandage his socket, Buck tied a leaf around his head and attempted to escape Rudy, but was swallowed up by the dinosaur. Before Buck was truly eaten, however, he managed to grab onto Rudy's uvula and launch himself out of the dinosaur's jaws, breaking his way through Rudy's teeth as he did. Buck then took Rudy's tooth as a weapon for himself and went on to survive and thrive in the dinosaur world. Buck had made several acquaintances, while in the dinosaur world, including a caterpillar, that grew to become a giant butterfly, and a pineapple, that Buck had woken up married to, but loved, though he states that it was an ugly pineapple. While in the dinosaur world, however, Buck's sanity slipped away and he lost his mind. This seems to be because of lack of contact, he might be suffering from lonliness. He asked a pterosaur if it wanted kids, possibly hinting that he was hitting on the pterosaur. Buck may be based off of the late Steve Irwin since they both wrangle large reptiles. He's the only one in the Dinosaur Valley that is not afraid of Rudy. Buck first appears, blowing a shell like it's a horn, and swings in to the rescue, but the vine breaks, sending him hurling over the trees and crashing into one, ruining the moment. he makes up for it by saving Manny, Ellie, Diego, Crash & Eddie from some dinosaurs. He introduces himself, giving an obvious, yet humorous, impression that he's insane. When Ellie explains they came to find Sid, who was taken by Momma, he tells them Sid's dead and to go home. They insist on going despite his warnings, although he gave them directions to where momma went with her babies and Sid. He appears later, in the, as he put it, "Jungle of Misery", to save Manny and Diego from a giant carniverous plant in a manner similar to disarming a bomb (he cut a red "wire" but turns out it was the blue one, which made the plant explode. Ellie persuades him to help them find Sid, and he agrees by giving them rules: # Always listen to Buck. # Stay in the middle of the trail. # Those with gas travel at the back of the pack (making Eddie sullenly go to the back). # Have your heads examined (A sarcastic remark by Manny, which Buck stated was Rule #4). # You do not have to follow Rule#2 if a female or cute dog is involved. Along the way, Buck makes more and more apparent signs he's a lunatic. For example, he talked into a rock like it was a cellphone. They come to the "Chasm of Death," which he explains was initially called "Big stinky Crack." But it just made everyone giggle. He uses a ribcage suspended by vines to ferry Ellie across the chasm, but not before warning her not to breathe in the toxic fumes. He then sends the ride back for the others, but it gets stuck halfway. Manny, Diego, Crash & Eddie acidentally breathe in the fumes, but it turns out it has the effects of helium, making their voices really high and squeaky (Like Alvin & the Chipmunks), but it also causes uncontrollable laughter and some degree of madness. Buck tells them to stop laughing but they just mock him. Ellie asks what's wrong with them laughing, and he answers her by pointing down to dino skeletons and saying "They died laughing!". Buck gets caught in the gas as well so Ellie saves them herself. That night, buck tells the story of how he lost his eye and how he got his weapon in a dramatic story about the Beast, Rudy. In the morning, they come across where Momma and Sid argued over what to feed to the T-Rex Triplets, and Buck makes some outlandish theories, which are of course, completely ridiculous and wrong. manny then asks when exactly Buck lost his mind and he answers, "About three months ago. I woke up one monring married to a pineapple. An UGLY pineapple. (sighs) But i loved her." They then come to the "Plains of Woe" where it is obvious Rudy passed through. During the trek, Ellie goes into labor and is sepperated. Buck orders Manny and Diego to go protect her while he and the possums go on ahead to find Sid. They come to a cliff where he gets the possums excited. The conversation went as follows: Buck: Boys! Are you ready for adventure?! Crash & Eddie (salute): Yes Sir! Buck: For danger?! Crash & Eddie: Yes Sir! Buck (hugs them close with a mad look): For death?! Crash: Um, could you repeat the question? Buck ignores him and they dive off the cliff, and fly back up on a pterodactyl. Eddie asks if he's flow one before, but he unworriedly replies, "No! First time, actually!" As they fly to get to Sid, who is heading towards Lava Falls on a rock, they are forced to take evasive action from a pack of flying predators, but manage to outfly them and save Sid. They return to Manny, Ellie, and Diego, to see Ellie has just given birth to hers and Manny's new baby daughter, Peaches. Buck then states it's time to take them home. At the cave, they're about to bid farewell when Rudy makes his appearance and attacks. Buck tells them to run while he distracts his mortal enemy, and is almost eaten. Luckily, he is saved by Diego. Working together, Buck, Diego, Manny, and Sid tie up Rudy, but due to sid's clumsieness, he breaks free. But they are saved by the timely arrival of Momma, who pushes Rudy over a cliff, apparently to his death. With Rudy gone, Buck doesn't know what to do, but is invited to join the herd by Diego and Manny, and he accepts. But just before they emerge from the cave to the world above, Buck hears the roar of Rudy, who survived the fall. Diego says goodbye to Buck, who says that the Dinos really out to stay in the world beneath, and says to Diego, "Take care of them, Tiger." Diego replies, "'Always listen to Buck.'" And with that, Diego catches up with the herd as Buck destroys the bridge, sealing the cave forever as he returns to the world beneath to be where he belongs. He is last seen, riding Rudy off into the jungle. Personality Buck is obviously insane, but in a brave, good, and hilarious way. He is bold, daring, cunning, and one heck of a daredevil, in fact he is so brave that he does not fear Rudy, unlike everyone else. He seems to enjoy his rivalry with Rudy, the dinosaur who took his eye, and in return Buck took his tooth as a weapon, which he wields with amazing skills. When Buck meets the herd, he seems uninterested in getting to know them as he promptly told them to go home. But he obviously was concerned for them as he followed them to the Jungle of Misery and saved Manny and Diego from a carniverous plant. He's prone to making brazen and impressive remarks and feats, but almost immediately afterwards, he does something that makes him look like a crazy lunatic, such as speaking into a rock like it's a cell phone, talking to skulls, swinging from mid-air, the list goes on. He is a survivor who knows what he's dealing with in the world below, but he's been in the Dinosaur World for so long he's even admitted he lost his mind. Specifically, he says he lost it three months ago from when Manny asked him. He also states he is, or was, married to an ugly pineapple. But despite his insanity, foolishness, and life-risking nerve, Buck has a good heart as he without hesitation risked life and limb to protect his new friends, although he seems to get a kick out of risking life and limb on a daily routine. Buck seemed to get along well with Diego and Ellie, and the possum twins, though his relationship with Manny is sketchy. Diego admired and respected Buck for his impressivle lifestyle, skills, courage, and was the one to say goodbye to him when Buck chose to remain in the World below. Buck liked Ellie mostly because she heeded him and listened to him better than any of the others did. Crash and Eddie also admired Buck, and respected him enough to call him master at one point in the movie, but a couple ties their stupidity astounded even Buck. Manny was reluctant and nervous to follow Buck's rules and orders, mostly because how Buck was apparently out of his mind, and feared that the weasel's insane antics would endanger Ellie and their child. But Manny warmed up to Buck enough to invite him to join their herd. Although he saved him, Buck didn't spend enough time with Sid to form a real relationship. Quotes * "BUCK! The name's Buck! Short for Buckminster, long for Buh!" * "Well! ...He's dead. Welcome to my world. Now, uh, go home. Off you pop!" * "If you go in there, you'll find your friend... IN THE AFTERLIFE." * "They'll be nothing but bones in three minutes! Well, maybe five for the fat one." * "It's time to get... Buck Wild!" * "Hello, Rudy..." Image Gallery Image:Buck_appears.jpg|Buck helps the herd to find Sid. Image:Buck38.jpg|Buck ready for adventure. Image:Bj96is.jpg.png|Buck with Roger. Image:Buck47.jpg|Buck foolishly facing Rudy. File:Buckdiego.jpg|Buck examines Diego's teeth. ] Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Featured